Breaking Through
by stefani teee
Summary: Kinda AU but not quite, Heero tries to kill Relena but when he brings her back to the secret base and she's kidnapped (again) he finds out he loves her. R
1. Default Chapter

Breaking Through  
By: Stefani Teee   
  
First before you read this, none of the Gundam Wing characters belong to me. Heck, if they did, I would be going out with one of the guys! Unfortunately they don't so you can simply read and (hopefully) enjoy. About the story, I make up mine as I go along so almost none of it follows the story line of the show. You can recognize some things from the show though. And I got some ideas from other writers (if you see anything kind of like your own, even if you didn't write the original, thanks for the inspiration if it's even close to yours) Oh, yeah. Catherine is so *NOT* Trowa's sister! Anyway, this is my first Gundam Wing fan fiction so please don't hate it *that* much!   
  
There was just nothing… nothing she could do… nothing she could say. Relena watched helplessly as the young man's Prussian blue eyes stared at her coldly. He held a gun pointed directly at her, but she didn't seem to notice it, all she could do was try to concentrate on her reeling thoughts. He doesn't love me… I've been just a nuisance to him all this time… She shook her head slightly to try and shake the thoughts away, while a single tear slid down her cheek. She kept staring at Heero, her heart begging him to say it wasn't true… Staring into his face, she could see no emotion at all, the eyes of a trained killer. Killing her would be nothing to him, just another obstacle passed. She tore her eyes away from Heero to look around her. The hulking, gray steel walls vaulted high above her and she could hear guns firing in the distance. "I wanted to help you Heero… I wanted you to experience something other than such a life that you've been living, one without a single human emotion in you. I didn't want you to live a life without truly living… I guess I was a fool to think such a thing wasn't I, Heero?"   
There was no answer.  
Heero himself could only wonder why he hadn't pulled the trigger. She was standing there, and looking at her, he could see no fear in her eyes, simply a deep hopelessness… but not directed at herself, all her emotions were directed at him. He listened to her words and he could feel something stir within him, something that had been there, dormant since the time he had left on a plane with Dr. J, a scientist that had molded him into the Perfect Soldier that he was now. He shook it away mentally. Pull the trigger! The Perfect Soldier within him yelled in his head. His hand tightened on the gun aimed at Relena. But she was standing there, without fear, waiting for whatever he would do, even including killing her.   
Suddenly above them, a huge explosion shattered the relative quiet of the scene. They both looked up to see a huge part of the walls crumble and plummet towards them. She reacted quickly and threw herself at Heero, pushing both of them onto the ground and out of the way of the falling stone, she cried out as a jagged shard broke off on impact and imbedded into her leg. He was on his feet in an instant; gun aimed at her once more. She looked up at him, "I'm not afraid anymore Heero… Thanks to you." He was a little startled with her words but he didn't show it.   
A voice erupted from the wall above them, "Aren't you even a *little* ashamed at yourself?" They both looked up and saw a young woman standing there, pointing a gun at Heero. "I won't let you kill the Princess of the Sank Kingdom!" Relena gasped. "Lieutenant Noin?!" The woman glanced at Relena. "I told you I was under orders from Zechs Marquise to protect you. And that means from him." She pulled the trigger and the sound that escaped it suddenly sent the world into slow motion. "NO! Heero!" screamed Relena reaching out a hand towards him. He simply dodged the bullet, grabbed her by the waist and they both disappeared into the darkness. Lieutenant Noin leaped down and tried to run after them, but Heero was as swift as a panther and ran as silently as one. He soon left her far behind. Relena, in the meantime was losing consciousness from the blood loss and soon slipped into oblivion.   
Heero felt her slump from her position in his arms. He had meant to carry her to another place to kill her. But looking down at her pale face accented by the bright moonlight, he knew he couldn't do it although he couldn't figure out why. He stopped running and lay her down gently on the grass of the field that he was cutting through. I am still going to kill her. But it won't give me satisfaction if I cannot do it when she is awake. He told himself (AN: Yeah right… ^_~) and he looked at the wound her leg. The shard of stone was still there and the gash was pretty deep. He took the shard of stone and pulled it with infinite patience until it was out of her leg. He quickly tore a piece cloth away from his shirt that he had worn as a disguise over his green tank top and bandaged the wound quickly and efficiently so the bleeding would stop. Behind him, he could hear more guns firing and he picked up Relena once more before running away into the surrounding forest where he knew the other Gundam pilots were awaiting him.   
He soon found the secret underground base that they had, and pounded the entry code in the disguised security monitor and ran in the entrance with Relena still in his arms. (AN: Wouldn't that be cool? They wouldn't have to kill the pacifists to meet up!) Duo, a tall guy with a long brown braid and cobalt blue eyes ran up to him and stopped short when he noticed Relena in Heero's arms. "Wha- Ohhh, Heero, looks like you found a new girlfriend…" Heero simply gave him his tried-and-true Death Glare and continued on his way to one of the rooms where he lay Relena down. Looking at her, he knew he could never kill her… that he would protect her no matter what like she had earlier that night. He refused to believe that he felt anything towards her. It is only because she is the Princess of the Sank Kingdom and daughter of the Peacecraft nation opposing OZ. But deep inside where he refused to register attention, he knew that it wasn't the reason.  
He looked at her still face one more time before leaving the room and shutting the door firmly. Quatre Raberba Winner, a young blond boy with soft blue eyes, was just outside passing by when Heero stepped out. "Who is she?" he asked Heero betraying his curiosity. "The princess of the Sank Kingdom." Heero replied shortly before stalking off in the opposite direction. Quatre blinked, but then continued on his way. He had learned from experience not to try and drag everything out of the stone-faced Heero. Duo, however was different, easily the most mischievous of the group and he never seemed to learn from his encounters with Heero and usually ended up being slammed into a wall or facing a gun pointed straight at his face. This time was no different. He was following Heero and he stopped only for a moment to shoot a wicked grin at Quatre who sighed as Duo disappeared after Heero. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0." He counted out loud, and sure enough, Duo came flying out the doorway at break-neck speed.   
Trowa Barton who was checking the radar looked up to see Heero. "Did you complete the mission?" he asked in a monotone voice similar to Heero's own. Trowa was the tallest of the Gundam pilots and his brown hair came down in long spiky bangs to slightly obscure one dark green eye. Heero nodded and held up the disk that held all the stolen information. Trowa nodded and Heero tossed the disk to Trowa who caught it quickly. Trowa looked up quickly at Heero. "Something's wrong isn't there?" Heero looked up. "Hmm?" Trowa looked at him steadily. "No. But it seems as if we have a guest for tonight at least." Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Heero sighed. "Relena Peacecraft or now more commonly know as Relena Dorlian." Trowa nodded. "The girl that you told that you would destroy her?" Heero nodded. "So why bring her here?" Heero shrugged. "I don't know myself." He said in the monotone voice, yet Trowa could sense some uneasiness in the pilot's mind. Heero turned and left the room.  
Relena awoke to complete darkness and she was momentarily frightened. Heero… where was Heero? He said he was going to kill me… but, where am I? She tried to get up off the bed but then winced and she stopped herself from crying out. "Good work Relena… just go and get you leg hurt with only Heero to have to help you again." She muttered to herself. She was suddenly confronted with a wall of light and a dark figure stood in the doorway. "You're awake." She instantly recognized Heero's voice. "Why didn't you leave me? You wanted me to die…" she choked on the words but she continued on. "So why didn't you leave me to die, Heero?" Heero simply stood there and made no answer to her. Duo's head suddenly popped out from behind the doorway. "Geez Heero! What's with you and always trying to commit suicide or trying to kill someone else?" Heero glared at Duo.   
Duo, being Duo, ignored the pointed Death Glare and continued. "Well, Miss…" he stopped when he realized he didn't know her name. "Relena. Relena…" she trailed off. Heero himself felt a pang of familiarity as she tried to figure herself out to be either Relena Dorlian or Relena Peacecraft. She shook her head. "Relena. Just Relena." She said firmly. Duo grinned. "Well, Just Relena, come on, we're ready to eat now." Relena could feel a small smile blossoming on her face and Duo grinned. "Are you sure you wanted to kill her Heero? Don't you like her smiling instead of screaming when you're aiming a gun at her like the first time we met?" (AN: No need to tell you when *that* was) Heero simply turned and left the doorway. "C'mon Relena, you've got to be half-starved, you've been here for, like, four hours." Relena gasped. "What? *Four* hours? I couldn't have been asleep that long!" Duo shrugged. "Must've been the blood loss."   
He took her hand and led her to a room where she saw the other four gundam pilots. "First I guess is introduction time. I'm Duo, the blond guy is Quatre, the guy with the *really* long bangs is Trowa, and the black haired guy with the sword… who's about to run over here and attempt to kill me is Wufei." He yelped before darting behind the couch of the relatively homey room. There was a T.V. right in front of the couch and Quatre was lounging on it eating. "Hello Miss Relena." He said politely. "Just Relena please, Quatre." She said quietly. Heero never looked up from the table where he was eating slowly. Trowa stood in front of her and he smiled, though a little solemnly. "You're welcome in our quarters for as long as you wish." Relena sighed looking at Heero who had unconsciously tightened his grip on his fork. "From the look that Heero's giving his innocent fork, I'd say I should be leaving soon." Heero finally looked up. "No. You're welcome to stay. The terrorists are embarking on a mission to destroy the Peacecraft family and you'd be the first they'd go for."   
Relena stared at Heero. I'm impressed! Those are more words than I ever thought he'd say in a year! A alert siren rang and the guys jumped to attention. They found only four girls just running through the entrance when they checked. "Hilde! I *told* you that you hadn't punched in the stupid code in right!" yelled a woman with long blond hair and light blue eyes. One with dark blond hair and dark blue eyes with a military uniform on was rolling her eyes slightly, and another with curly red hair and big blue eyes was chasing a girl with short black hair and mischievous eyes to try and shut her up. Quatre smiled a little. "Dorothy!" The blond woman stopped and turned her head. "Quatre! Um, sorry 'bout the false alarm." She glared at the giggling black-haired girl.   
Wufei, who'd evidently grown tired of chasing Duo rolled his eyes. "Just like a woman." The woman in the military uniform turned to glare at him. "NOT ALL WOMEN ARE WEAK!" she yelled in his ear. "Whatever Sally." (AN: Um, since I haven't completely gotten the entire character of everyone, which you can probably tell, so deal with me 'kay?) Duo was grinning at he black-haired girl. "Hilde! You're going to be in worse trouble than I am!" Hilde grinned. "I doubt it." Duo had a blank look. "Huh?" *WHAP* He was hit on the head by Wufei. "Now *that* should pay you back for taking my new laser gun." He, Quatre and Duo (who had sufficiently blinked away the solar system of stars from his eyes) left the room. The last girl left was watching them. "Oh sure… Leave *me* alone." Trowa grinned slightly. "Not really Catherine." He put an arm around her and they walked into the other room to eat. Relena found herself alone with Heero. "Please Heero… Why did you save me?" Heero looked at her. "Because you did the same for me." Relena nodded though even *that* easy action was hard. "Oh." Heero silently walked after the others and Relena followed him.  
This time, they all ate at a *very* large table. (AN: It's hard to imagine a nice dining room underground isn't it? Well… I guess it can't be *that* nice. Just big) Relena found herself sitting next to Hilde and Heero. "So how come you're here? I didn't think they let everyone in their secret base." Relena looked at Heero who stared steadily at his plate. Hilde followed her look and was a little more confused. "HEERO? Well, this is new… He's got to be the most anti-social guy I've ever met. So what's your name?"   
"Relena."  
"Relena? You mean Relena Dorlian? Wasn't your father…"   
"Father was assassinated by OZ. Or more accurately, Lady Une."  
"Oh…"  
"You saw the news about the terrorist thing too didn't you?"   
"Uh, yeah. And I *also* happen to know what went on with a certain gundam pilot during that time…" She was immediately cut off by Duo who could see the murderous look in Heero's eyes. "ANYWAY, how was everything at the military base?" Hilde snorted. "Piece of cake. Here." She tossed him the folder over the table. Relena ate a little but she was busy watching the other gundam pilots with their girlfriends. Except Heero.   
Catherine smiled over at Relena. "I'm sure you'll fit in fine Relena. I know I have." She leaned against Trowa who hid his eyes under his bangs, apparently blushing slightly. Dorothy grinned. "I warn you to keep away from Quatre! He's mine!" Quatre suddenly dropped his fork under the table. (A very hard task to do when you're all squashed side by side at a table) There was stifled laughter from Hilde as he bent down to retrieve it, hiding his face but unfortunately not his ears, which were a bright red. Relena laughed a little. Sally stared at Relena. "I *knew* I saw you before! You were the one who brought Heero into the hospital weren't you!" Relena gasped. "You-you're Major Sally! I didn't remember you!" Seeing Wufei look pointedly away she grinned slightly. "Are you…" Sally smirked before giving her a discreet wink that was entirely non-military. Relena turned back to Hilde. "So I guess that should pair you with Duo shouldn't it?" Hilde grinned. "Uh-huh. Still, you think I can get him to cut his hair? He always hides the scissors!"   
Relena laughed a little louder at that, and her laughter had a strange effect on the young man next to her. He raised his head and stared at her, his face, for a moment taking on a expression that was the closest it had ever come to a genuine smile although she didn't notice being absorbed in her conversation with Hilde. But the others did and even Wufei and Trowa smiled slightly at the sight knowingly. "I think you're fighting a losing battle then, Hilde." Hilde sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Duo, looked over at Relena. "SEE? Even SHE agrees with me!" Hilde groaned and smacked him upside the head. "Shuttup."   
Heero stood up at that moment, and all eyes turned to him. "I'm going to turn in." he said uncomfortably as he saw everyone looking at him. "Heero! You can't just walk off when your guest is here!" exclaimed Catherine who was also blinking her eyes tiredly. "She's-" he sighed. "Fine." Relena quickly said. "No it's fine. I don't need him to stay when he doesn't want to." Heero looked pointedly at the group who fell silent. All but Duo. "Geez Heero, you've got to at least *try* and make her feel welcome!" Relena fidgeted nervously trying not to impose on them. Heero most of all. She let out a yawn before she could stop herself. "Oh! You'd think I wouldn't be tired after sleeping so much!" Hilde smiled. "I'm sure *HEERO* will be happy to bring you to your room. He knows where it is." She got up and whispered something into the glaring gundam pilot's ear. "The one beside mine."   
"Fine. Come on Relena." Relena stood up and thanked everyone before following Heero out of the room. "I-I'm sorry I was such a bother to you Heero… I'll stop, I promise." Heero turned around to see her. "It doesn't matter. You are something else to be able to stare at a gun and not care whether you die or not." Relena gave him a wry smile. "That does me a lot of good doesn't it? I'm still the weak *little girl* I always was." Heero looked at her solemnly. "You're no longer a *little girl* in everyone's eyes. You've become the Princess of the Sank Kingdom in a moment, taking that news and *not* letting it get to your head is enough to show anyone you're no longer a child." Relena was silent. "Does it show you?" Heero snorted. "You showed me when you weren't afraid of me and my gundam back at school." Relena smiled thinking of that day. It was the only time she had ever danced with him and they had stood out since they were dressed in the school uniform and not in formal attire. She sighed happily remembering that day… until she remembered Lady Une's attack on the school. Hilde suddenly popped up from somewhere and she called over to Relena. "If you're going to go to sleep soon, there should be some clothes in the drawers of your room! G'night!" she popped back out of sight. Relena blinked. "Does she always do that?"   
Heero sighed. "No… That's usually Duo."   
"Dou always pops up out of nowhere?"  
"Uh huh."   
"Looks like Hilde is following Duo's rules now."  
"I'd move out if that happened."  
"For real?"  
"Maybe."  
Heero stood there looking at Relena. She looked tired and her dress was torn in several places. He hadn't told Trowa, but the way he had gotten the information for the mission was with the help from her. For some reason, he felt different with her than with the others, any of them. You're just imagining stuff Yuy! He shook his head, "Aren't you tired?" Relena nodded. "I guess I should say goodnight Heero… Thanks for letting me stay here. I'll leave as soon as I can and I won't bother you any more." She slipped past the half-closed door into the darkened room. "Goodnight… Relena." He turned around to see Trowa behind him. "Do you *really* hate her, Heero? I would think that's the opposite." Heero sighed. "Trowa… I wouldn't *know* what love is. I've never let anyone close to me before. In a way, that is my weakness. I tell you to act on your emotions… but how do you do that when you don't seem to *have* any emotions to act on?"   
Trowa gave him a small smile, a smile that had become a little less serious when coming together with Catherine. "I think that she's the one that will show you *how* to do that. And I think she already has begun to. Think about it, she's not the normal type of person you hate, 'cause you'd have already pulled that trigger long before tonight." He turned and walked off. Heero leaned on the wall next to Relena's room. Somehow, just the thought of the young girl on the other side of the wall comforted him and he relaxed slightly. He stood up straight and walked on towards his own room… the room that he had to get to by going through the room that Relena had just disappeared into. (AN: Hehe. I think that would be cute! It would be a great excuse for him to talk to her. You can't simply walk into a girl's room can you?) He groaned, turned, and knocked on the door. Relena opened it quickly. She had grabbed a nightgown that was in the drawer and had put on the flannel shirt-type nightgown and she had taken her hair and braided it up for bed. "Uh, yes Heero?"   
"I have to go through this room to get to my own." Relena looked confused but she moved over to let him through the doorway. He brushed past her and walked over to the wall where there was a door. "Oh! I thought that was a closet!" Heero managed a slight smile. "No, it's the door to my room." He opened it and walked through. "Goodnight." As soon as the door closed, Hilde came in along with Dorothy, Catherine and Sally. Sally was still miffed at Wufei. "He is a sexist-" she was saying before she was shut up by Dorothy who nodded to Relena. "Okay, spill. What did you do to Heero?" Relena looked at them confused. "Huh?"   
"Oh, come on! You know, I've never seen Heero this close to… you know smiling!"  
"He just did."  
"SEE! I told you he was smiling!"  
"Uh, how did you find that out?" Dorothy rolled her eyes. "I told you! You have too big a mouth." Hilde had the grace to blush. "Uh, sorry Relena, but, um, we kinda, have the security camera on… we turned it on after you changed cuz we only saw you and Heero talking."   
Catherine smiled. "You know, I'm sure you've got something more to you than being a princess for Heero to bring you here." Relena smiled. "I'm not really sure why he brought me here in the first place. He tried to kill me when Lieutenant Noin tried to shoot him and he just went and grabbed me and started running. I fell unconscious soon after. I still don't understand why he wouldn't want to leave me there and let me die. After I saved him, he still wanted to kill me, so I wonder about his reason."  
"What's the reason?"  
"'Cause I saved him."  
"Whoa! HEERO needed saving? That's something worth bringing a camera!" Relena grinned. "Guess it was." Dorothy stood there running a hand through her long hair. "How'd you get together with Quatre?" asked Relena. "Uh… well… I… uh…" Hilde snorted. "That's Stutternese for 'I don't think that's anything I'm going to reveal' Get my point?" Dorothy stopped and glared at Hilde. "Shuttup."   
There was a knock at the door and Duo appeared in the doorway. "What are all of you girls doing up? Even Trowa's getting ready to go to sleep… uh, and I guess his girlfriend is too…" they all turned to see Catherine and Sally had fallen asleep while the dialogue between Hilde and Dorothy had gone on. Relena was falling asleep too and Hilde was blinking rapidly. Dorothy didn't seem to care and she said. "Looks like you're going to have company. You do NOT want to wake up Wufei or Trowa when they're asleep. They always have a gun next to them and believe me, you don't want to end up on the wrong end of it. And there's no way either Duo or Quatre will be enough to carry three girls to there rooms in the other side of the base." Relena smiled. "Well, guess you can make yourselves comfy…" she trailed off as she noticed everyone had basically fallen asleep except Dorothy who turned and gave Relena a wink. "You'll get used to it." She said and lay down and fell asleep on the (did I mention) *HUGE* bed. Relena smiled and curled up into a comfortable sleeping position and fell asleep. Duo, who had been watching unnoticed shrugged and turned off the light before shutting the door.  
The next morning, Relena woke up early like she always did. She sat up and almost giggled at the sight. During the night, there must have been a rough and tumble game since she had somehow been pushed off the bed and all the blankets were under her. She walked quietly out and she immediately bumped into Trowa. "Uh… Good morning. Is there a shower here?" Trowa smiled slightly. "We've got pretty much everything. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. I advise you to hurry and get in before Wufei, somehow he takes a *long* time. That's why I wake up early." Relena smiled. "Thanks Trowa." She ran back in the room, grabbed a white sweater and light purple mini-skirt, along with a towel before following Trowa's directions towards the bathroom.   
After getting out, and saying good morning to a grouchy Wufei who seemed to *really* need a morning coffee, she went back to her room to find all the girls awake and talking again. "Relena! I'm so sorry, we fell asleep!" cried Catherine when she caught sight of her. Relena grinned. "Yup, and I ended up with the blankets so I wasn't *that* uncomfortable on the floor." Everyone laughed along with her. They were settling in for breakfast and everyone was there… Except of course, Heero just *had* to be missing. Duo looked around and sighed, "We're going on a new mission again, and we need Heero. And I'm sure he'll need breakfast." Relena smiled. "I'll go and get him… if you want." Duo smiled. "Actually, I don't know, why don't you bring the breakfast for him?" Relena flushed slightly, but nodded. "Sure…" She grabbed the stuff on the table that was next to her. "Uh, I think you should bring some for yourself Relena… Duo eats like a cow." The response was exactly as everyone thought it would be. "HEY!" Relena laughed. "I guess I should." She picked up the now full tray and walked off in the direction of the bedroom. As soon as she left, the people at the table turned and glared at Hilde. "Good going! Can you be any *more* obvious?" whispered Dorothy vehemently. "Hey! She didn't catch it did she?"  
As she neared her destination, Relena began to get really nervous. Walking into her room and stopping at the door, she hesitated before she knocked on the door. There was no answer. Relena blinked but she opened the door quietly. "Heero?" She noticed a large lump in the bed that she recognized as Heero. "Heero?" Heero groaned and rolled over in her direction before he opened his eyes blearily. "Oh man… Relena? What are you doing here?"   
"Uh… well, everyone wanted me to wake you up… you've got a new mission to complete I think…" Heero groaned. "I'll be up in a moment." Relena looked at him closely. "Heero! Stop!" He stopped instantly at her cry. "What?" Relena ignored his words for a moment as she placed the tray on the dresser and walked over to the bed. She lay a hand over Heero's forehead. It was burning hot. "Oh, Heero… you can't go on *any* mission today… you've got a really high fever!" Heero groaned. "I do not. I'm just…" he stopped talking and tried to get up, but the room tilted at a crazy angle and he fell to the ground. "Heero! Are you alright?" cried Relena softly bending down and pulling him back up. "I'm fine, Relena…" Relena smiled. "No you're not. You're sick." Heero groaned again. "I am not…" Relena shook her head silencing him. "Yes you are Heero. Get back to bed. You can eat there." She pulled him back on the bed, and set him in a sitting position. She went and grabbed to tray and set it beside the bed. "Ever been sick before?" Heero shook his head. "I am not sick!"   
"Right. Now eat." She took the plate with the toast on it and handed it to him, which he ate accordingly. She took her own and sat down beside him on the side of the bed to eat it. There was a knock at the door and Duo's head popped in. Relena, remembering her and Heero's conversation the other night turned to him and said, "You were right about them, Heero." Duo was confused but one look at his best friend knocked the comment he was about to make right out of the galaxy. "Heero! What's wrong?" Relena stopped him. "He's sick." Duo stopped and had to choke back a laugh. "HEERO? SICK? HAHAHAHAHA!" Relena sighed and closed her eyes. She could feel Heero giving Duo his special Death Glare and waited as Heero unsteadily got up and threw him out the door before he practically collapsed on the floor. "I told you not to overdo it Heero." She helped him up and back onto the bed.   
Trowa walked in then. "Heero, it looks like you can't go on the mission." Heero stared him in shock. "WHAT?! What are you talking about?" Trowa looked on calmly. "Well considering the fact that you're collapsing in your own room would tell us all something. You're sick." Heero groaned. "Relena? Can you stay with Heero for today? The other girls are all going to be really busy at their 'snooping stations' as Hilde likes to call them." Heero gasped. "Are you joking? They…" he trailed off remembering something. Trowa nodded. "Uh huh. You got it." Relena was confused. "What?"   
"Nothing." Trowa turned and left. She turned to glance at Heero. "What?"   
"Nothing." Relena stared down at him. "Are you still planning on killing me?" There was no answer from the silent boy on the bed. Heero only stared blearily at the opposite wall. Relena sighed. "I guess that means you won't tell me or you don't know. I guess I'll leave you alone for now…" she turned and left the room. As the door closed softly, Heero felt more alone than he had ever felt before. But somehow, the sweet scent of Relena's perfume was still in the air and it miraculously calmed him and he fell back asleep.   
Relena soon came back into the room and sat beside Heero on the bed once more holding a damp cloth and wiping his forehead. "Oh Heero… I wish you wouldn't try to push yourself farther than you can go… I wish you could live a life not worrying about life-threatening missions… I wish…" she stopped suddenly. "Well, it doesn't matter what I wish does it? You'll still be the Perfect Soldier everyone expects you to be." She brushed away a lock of unruly mahogany hair out of his closed eyes with her fingertips. Heero's eyelids moved slightly and she lifted her hand away, though she sat still on the bed looking down at him. She wondered how the ruthless Perfect Soldier could look like a little boy when asleep.   
Smiling, she leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead before leaving the room. Unnoticed by her, Heero slept softly with a happy smile on his face. The first real smile he had ever had on his face since he had met up with Dr. J. Still smiling he rolled over and began to dream…  
He was standing there, in a light, beautiful field with green grass and a blue sky. Strangely, it seemed to lack substance and as he looked down, he couldn't see a definite line of the blades of grass. Strange, he thought. Continuing to walk across the field, he saw the other gundam pilots. He walked quicker towards them and he gasped in shock. They looked up as they neared him. "Bonjour mon ami!" they called over at him. "Les papillions est belles, non?" Heero blinked. Okay… this is starting to become a *very* weird dream. He continued walking and he saw the girlfriends of the pilots… but they were wearing red and white cheerleading outfits and building a human pyramid… while shouting a cheer… IN SPANISH? Heero quickly walked past them and this time he *hurried* trying to get away from the strange sight. Getting far away from them, he breathed a sigh of relief. That was too weird to handle.   
Looking straight ahead, he saw Relena. He mentally prepared himself to see her dancing and singing in… like what? Russian maybe? But instead, she stood there. "Heero!" she cried running towards him. He automatically caught her in his arms and hugged her close, without even realizing it. She was the same as in real life, an anchor in a strange sea. Suddenly, their was the sound of a gun going off and Relena went limp in his arms, falling forward and he looked over her slumped body to a shadowed figure. "You happy, Heero?" The body of Relena disappeared suddenly and he was holding air.   
"NO!"   
He jerked awake to see Relena staring worriedly down at him. "Heero! Are you alright?" she cried softly down at him. He couldn't help himself, but for the first time in years, he was shivering and it wasn't from cold either. She instinctively bent down and hugged him tightly. He stopped moving immediately, was this part of his dream? She let go quickly and backed away. "S-sorry Heero… I didn't mean to…" she stopped as she saw the wild look in his eyes, the eyes that were desperately looking for someone… her. She gasped loudly as he sat up and grabbed her in a hug. "I'm so sorry Relena… I could've saved you…" he gasped out. Relena noticed the glassy eyes and the flushed face. "You're still sick Heero… but why would you want to save me? You were the one who wanted to kill me!" He was still shivering and so she lay him back down and covered him with the blankets. "Don't worry Heero. You won't need to save me… I hope."   
He fell back asleep but not without keeping a hold on her hand, that she couldn't make him let go of. Shrugging, she lay down on top of the blankets, made sure he was completely covered, and also fell asleep. Unnoticed by them both, Heero's arm soon wrapped snugly around her waist and her head at the base of his neck. That was how the gundam pilots found them when they returned back to the base. Duo, of course ran off to get his camera and he took several pictures of the cute couple, and soon enough, the base would be filled with the sound of Heero's yelling at Duo, promising weeks of pain if he didn't relinquish the photos. But at that moment, the two slept on… until Duo stupidly called out, "QUATRE! COME AND SEE THIS!" before being hit on the head by Hilde and smacking her hand across his mouth. Unfortunately, it was too late, Heero, being a light sleeper woke up from his nap to see the whole group staring at them through the doorway. And of course, Heero's fever had broken by then and he was feeling fine. He noticed a comfortable warmth next to him and looked down to see Relena Peacecraft sleeping beside him and he had his arm around her waist.   
"What the-" he began before Relena's eyes fluttered open, her eyelashes framing her Nile-blue eyes beautifully. "Huh?" she sat up suddenly and blushed pink at the audience. "Um… would you believe I didn't do it?" The crowd surged forward, the girls enveloping Relena while the guys stayed with Heero and asking, Duo especially, questions with *really* embarrassing questions and with sly looks on their faces. Heero himself had a look of veiled shock on his face and he tried to hide it by giving Duo his all-to-famous Death Glare.   
Relena, was having a much easier course of questioning. "Relena, Relena, Relena. What are we going to do with you?"   
"Uh… not ask me any stupid questions?"  
"No such luck."  
"Darn. Well, I had to try."  
"So…?"  
"So what?"  
"So what… what?"  
"Huh?"  
Relena rolled her eyes. "Heero was sick with a high fever and I had to take care of him… then I guess I fell asleep." A chorus of, "Yep" "Uh huh." "Sure." Followed from the whole crowd. Meanwhile, Heero had gotten up and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" called Quatre. "You should stay in bed for a while longer." Heero snorted. "Yeah… and have you guys ask me whether or not I'm going to stay single several million times? I don't think so." He stormed through the door, immediately turned, red-faced. "What the hell happened out there?!" He glared at the sniggering Duo who had immediately printed off several dozens of the photos that he had taken of Heero and Relena and stuck them all over the room, including one larger than a normal sized poster. The others barely could contain their mirth as Heero managed to show incredible speed in chasing after Duo yelling, (AN: I have a sudden urge to put in 'Omae o koroso'! I wonder why…) "I'm going to kill you!" Relena, walked over and peered through the doorway. She gasped and blushed as red as Heero before running after the two. "Duo! I'm going to kill you!"   
Dorothy poked Sally. "They are *so* meant to be." She said in a stage whisper. Sally smiled but didn't answer. Duo ran back into the room and jumped behind the startled Hilde. "Hide me! Hide me! They're desperate to tie me up and slaughter me!" Hilde rolled her eyes. "Duo, grow up." Duo continued to crouch behind Hilde. The two, Relena and Heero, burst into the room, their faces red. "DUO!" they yelled simultaneously. Relena jumped at him first, followed by Heero. They landed on him and while Heero held him down, Relena tickled him with a vengeance. "STOP! TWO AGAINST ONE! HELP!!!!" the others simply stood there laughing as Duo squirmed and wriggled trying to get away. As soon as they let go, Duo glared up at them, completely out of breath.   
At that moment, the alarm siren blared and Relena covered her ears. "Is this really necessary? I mean you *can* still hear without the noise being as loud as a troupe of trumpeting elephants. "Actually, it's louder than that." called back Catherine. Relena rolled her eyes. "You would know." The gundam pilots ran out of the room, the girls followed cautiously until they reached the monitoring division. "Our first line security systems have been breached. We've probably got a bunch of top terrorists here. I wonder how they knew our secret base…" called over Wufei, he quickly ran over to the other cameras hoping to catch where the intruders were. Relena gasped as she spotted someone moving in the shadows. She walked discreetly over to Heero and touched his arm lightly. His eyes came to meet hers without moving his head at her brief touch and she flicked her eyes at the shadows that she could tell were moving. He looked over her shoulder and saw the flickering shadow.   
His eyes were better than Relena's, trained to see more than the normal eye. He could see the man holding some sort of device in one hand and a gun in his other. He swiftly grabbed the hidden gun in his pocket as the shadow guy decided to make his move. Stepping out of the shadows, he revealed his face. Relena gasped. "Oh no…" Heero glanced at Relena's stricken face for a moment before turning back to the guy. "What the hell are you doing here?" The young man smirked. "I'm sure you can ask your *girlfriend* there that question." Relena's face had gone deathly pale and her eyes were wide and frightened, something that bothered Heero quite a bit. This girl, who had stared at the face of death without blinking would be so afraid of this guy? "Relena? Do you know him?" Relena nodded, "He-he was supposed to be my biological father's predecessor… until Milliardo and I came along. He was caught trying to kill us numerous times and I myself was amazed that he could escape with those charges… I thought I could have left all that behind me…" a single tear fell from her eye and down her cheek.   
The man laughed. "You think that's it? Who do you think helped bring the final blow on your parents' lives? Guess who was the one behind the downfall of the Peacecraft nation?" Relena gasped. "You monster!" the man turned his attention to Heero. "So I see you were also trying to kill her weren't you? Why take her in when you could have been rid of her with a single bullet?" Heero glared at him. "I asked you a question. Relena didn't exactly give me an answer. Now you can." The man grinned. "Aww, can't you answer the Perfect Soldier's question Relena? That's too bad… Well, I came here to find something. Something I *will* get no matter what it takes." Heero raised an eyebrow. "The only thing I can see you getting in the near future is a severe spinal injury, or maybe a ruthless death." The man laughed. "And I suppose you think you're going to give that to me? I'm better at this than you think. This new age is nothing without the arts of another foundation in the past. You can't defeat me. I've been toying with you and Milliardo for all these years, Relena. Do you actually think I would settle for only the Sank Kingdom? How foolish you are!" He laughed coldly. "Well, I suppose I can wait some more Relena. You'll find out that this is one terrorist that you can let your guard down with."   
Heero had gotten quite enough of the young man's talking and seeing Relena's pale face and her eyes about to dissolve into tears was enough for him. He pulled the trigger of his gun that was aimed at the guy's head. The guy simply stared at the oncoming bullet as if it were a fly and simply dodged it with quick movement. He yawned, "This is getting to be a it boring. I'll come back soon." He threw something on the ground, which blew up a huge cloud of smoke so that even Heero couldn't see anything; they could only hear the words, "Don't worry Relena. Next time I won't bother you with the alarm system!" Relena's legs felt weak and she would've collapsed on the floor if Heero hadn't been behind her and caught her quickly. "How come you didn't tell us you knew the terrorist?" asked a soft voice. They both turned to see Catherine staring at Relena. "I-I didn't! I thought he was dead! I never believed that he…" she trailed off.   
Catherine nodded. "We should get you back to your room Relena. Come on." She took her shoulder and calmly walked along beside her to her room. The rest of the group turned to Heero. Hilde was the first to speak. "WELL?!?" she asked tapping her foot impatiently. "What?!" She rolled her eyes. "I've never seen you so mad just 'cause he was scaring some girl. You do care about her!" Heero glared at her. "I wouldn't even know how to show anyone that, not so much feel anything!" he stalked out of the door. "But watch out for that terrorist guy. I'm going to go and ask Relena what his name is and what he meant by that 'foundation from the past' thing." He called back to them. There was a silence finally broken by, "Boy do I feel stupid. I mean that guy was right behind me and I didn't even notice!" of course, it was by Hilde. Duo sighed, somehow less silly than usual and pulled an arm around Hilde. "Hey, we were all surprised. I'm just surprised that Relena was the one who spotted him." Hilde smiled slightly. "Looks like she's got some talents that we don't even know of."   
Relena and Catherine were walking to her room. "Are the photos still in there?" Catherine smiled. "Uh, yeah. But then, I'm sure you would find them cute… you seem to like Heero a lot…" Relena almost laughed. "Did he tell you to ask me that?" Catherine gave her a surprised look. "Do you think *Heero* would try that? He can barely admit that he's hungry, you really think he'd ask me to ask you whether you like him or not?" Relena smiled slightly. "I guess not…"   
"So?"   
"So what?"  
"So do you like Heero?" Relena blushed. "Well… I guess I still do, yeah…"  
"Why do you like him? 'Cause he's hot?"  
"Uh… no."  
"You know you're the first girl I've ever known who'd say that." Relena blushed redder. "I… well, I just don't think that his looks alone make up who he is…" Catherine smiled at her. "So what do you think?"   
"I… guess it's everything… when I tried to get close to him, he'd push me away, but at the same time, something drew me in… He acts so cold around everyone like a block of stone… but there is a heart beating in that marble chest. He always seems emotionless, but all his emotions are buried deep within…and from what Dr. J told me…" she trailed off. "I can't say anything about that." Catherine had been listening in awe at the beautiful picture that Relena had painted with her words. They seemed so unlike Heero Yuy, yet they fit him perfectly. "Relena…" they had reached her room. Relena walked into her room and Catherine stayed at her door. "Don't worry about it Relena… we all know there's something going on with that terrorist guy and we won't let him kill you. We won't let him do *anything* to you." Closing the door, Catherine smiled. I *know* Relena's the one for Heero! I just know it! She walked into Hilde's room and sat down on the bed to wait for the other girls to show up. They'd want the scoop, but she knew enough of breaking through the barriers of the cold gundam pilots to leave it to Relena.  
What they didn't know was the silent figure that had been standing behind them, one who had listened in on the entire conversation. (AN: Oooh! Who could this be? Now how do I put this into *my* writing style…) Heero stared after the disappearing Catherine and he was mentally reeling with the words that Relena had just said to Catherine. This is… not for me. What did she talk to Dr. J about? Draw her in? I bury my emotions? How can she tell things about me when I don't even know myself? But… just maybe… Trowa's right. Maybe she *can* help me recover my emotions… He knocked on the door of Relena's room and was quickly rewarded by a "Come in!" Opening the door, Heero walked in to find Relena staring at the large poster-sized photo. He could feel his face warming but he was determined not to let it show.   
Relena looked up to see Heero looking at her. "Heero? Is there something wrong?" Heero sat down beside her on the bed. "Well… we need to know who that guy was back there… do you know him?" Relena sighed. "I wanted to believe he was dead I suppose, he'd stopped coming after me for such a long time, I'd almost forgotten about him… then the news report telling everyone that he'd been killed… I thought I'd finally be free to let my guard down a little… his name? His name's Bryan Randall. At least that's the last name he's given himself. I don't think I'll ever be sure of any fact I know of him."   
Heero could see her shivering. "What… what exactly did he do to you?" Relena looked up into his face. "Every horrible thing you can think of… he tried to kill my best friend in the second grade to keep me away from people, he broke into the Dorlian's house when I was there and my room was ransacked. I was stalked everywhere until I was afraid of every single shadow… he tried to throw me down a twenty-story building…" she stopped and flung herself in his chest sobbing. Heero was stunned at her action, and became even more so when he felt his arms circle her and pull her into a hug. "I… never wanted to go through that again… I thought I was brave enough to face him again if he ever showed up… but I just couldn't… I've been scared of him all my life and I couldn't…" she trailed off once more with Heero feeling uncomfortable and letting her cry. From the door came a knocking and then Hilde came in. "Relena! Heero is she alright?!" she cried running towards them, momentarily forgetting the fact that *Heero* was hugging Relena close.  
Relena looked up, still sniffling, but flushing slightly. "I-I'm sorry… I just…" Hilde sat down next to Heero and Relena who was on his lap. "Hey… it's alright! You're going to be fine here. We'll all be around here and how many times have the gundam pilots failed a mission?" Relena nodded. Hilde suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Heero? What are you doing with Relena on your lap?" Heero blinked and then lifted Relena off him, depositing her on the bed next to him. "Well, uh, I guess we should get that information on that Bryan guy… wait, do you know what he meant by that 'foundation of the past' thing?" Relena blanched. "Oh no… I- well, it was always rumored that he was some kind of, you know… he was a trained assassin, one as good as Heero. I didn't know it, but after he disappeared today without even caring that you just tried to shoot him… I don't know anymore. I mean, how many guys can dodge a bullet?" Heero looked away. "Okay, *other* than you?" Hilde smiled softly. "Don't worry 'bout it. We've got it all covered. Or we will anyway." Relena nodded.  
Heero turned to leave when Hilde stood up, "I've got to talk to you for a moment, Heero. Outside. In the hall." Heero nodded suspiciously and stood aside to let her through and closed the door. "What?" Hilde turned to him. "Well? Can you give me a straight answer now? Do you like her?" Heero glared at her. "What are you talking about?! She's been the target of a crazy, bloodthirsty maniac and you're asking me if I *like* her?!"   
Hilde matched his glare with her own. "And what do you think will stop her from running right over to that guy? Haven't you got a clue where this is going? She said herself that he's a trained assassin! He'll get her at the very moment she's feeling insecure! I've got a clue how those guys work and believe me, they aren't some fairytale bad guys. They're bad guys with enough power to collapse an entire colony! Remember the F6804 colony? The one that was destroyed without reason? Guess who knew the true reason that happened! And guess whom she'll be thinking of when he tries to go after her? It's *YOU* Heero! You're the one who she's gone so far to break through your stupid barriers! And if you think that she's tough enough to take a heartbreak from you, you're wrong. That guy knows now and I assure you, he'll do whatever he's got to get her." Hilde was getting really mad and she stalked into her room and slammed the door never seeing the look of complete shock on Heero's face that had never appeared before.   
He stood there in the hallway, frozen in his spot until someone came up in front of him. "Heero, you are a complete moron." He looked up to see Duo glaring at him. "Shut up Duo." The braided gundam pilot waved the comment away. "Right… excuse me for interrupting your quiet time. But come on… can't you see it even if it's in front of you?! YOU. LIKE. RELENA!!!! That clear enough?" Duo ignored the pointed glare and clenched fists. "Aw, never mind, you're too dense to even see a foggy clue." He continued on his way down the hall. Heero glared after him, his thoughts in a turmoil. Why the hell does everyone know my feelings and myself more than I do myself?! Am I a book which everyone can read, but I don't have any eyes to see myself?   
He decided to go back to his room and lie down, he was feeling better and the adrenaline rush that had pumped through him when in the presence of that Bryan guy was in front of him… He was about to knock when he heard a sound that made his eyes widen, a blood-curling scream rang through the door to Relena's room to his sensitive ears. He banged the door open to see nothing… except a few stains of blood on the floor… Relena's blood. The room was empty and he didn't see any way that they could have gotten out… the air vent! He glanced up the grate, that had been unceremoniously shoved aside and he quickly knocked hard on the wall so that he knew the others in Hilde's room could hear. They came running in, and gasped at the scene. "What happened?!" cried Catherine staring up at the grate. Heero glanced back at her. "Someone's taken Relena. Call the others, I'll contact them later. I'm going after them."  
He leaped up and caught hold of the edge before pulling himself up and noting how big the grate actually was. "Okay…" he silenced his movements and listened hard, but he couldn't hear anything… there! There was a muffled slam on the metal and he followed the sound quietly, letting no sound come from him. He soon caught up with them, he wasn't called the Perfect Soldier for nothing… and he could see Relena glaring up at Bryan. "How could you! You're even more despicable than I'd ever imagined! He laughed quietly. "And you think I was doing this on purpose? You think I would come after you all these years for nothing? I've had better training than all the gundam pilots put together, why do you think those around you escaped, but barely? Why do you think your 'fall' from that building never killed you? I did that, I made you think I was going to kill you, give you a sense of my power… but now, you are to be mine forever." Relena kicked helplessly as Bryan leaned down to kiss her… his blond hair falling into his malicious blue eyes.  
Heero watched as Bryan leaned even closer to Relena's face. He could feel his blood boiling and although every reflex he had controlled told him to stay put, he could sense something greater almost bursting within himself. He clenched his teeth in an effort to control the… *something* inside him. He realized with in a flash that Trowa had been right all along… Relena had been the one who would uncover his buried emotions and who would bring them out for the world to see. Heero immediately did what he had told many others to do before… he acted on his emotions and leaped forward.   
Bryan let his guard down slightly at the sight of Relena before him. "You're mine now Relena. Nothing will stop me anymore…" he heard a sound and turned to look before he was thrown into the wall of the vent. "What the-" he yelled in frustration (AN: Oops… did I mention that both he and Heero had some sort of light? I doubt you'd have electric lights in a air vent thing) He whipped around to land a solid punch on Heero's chest. Which was surprising considering the speed Heero was moving. He grunted on contact but immediately bashed the guy's head into the wall again. Relena had become untied from her ropes for some reason and she was slipping away silently from the two.   
Suddenly, Bryan threw Heero to the wall and commenced in punching him with a flurry of fists. Relena gasped and grabbed onto Bryan's arm with surprising strength. "Stop now!" she threw him a few yards away down the (did I mention) long tunnel and she touched Heero's shoulder. "You alright?" he nodded and he suddenly gasped as he noticed the guy coming up with a gun. "Not this time Relena… I don't have a clue why you have such strength enhancing at odd moments, but that won't stop me anymore." He fired a shot at Heero's head that he couldn't dodge due to the compactness of the sides of the tunnel. Heero closed his eyes in preparation of what he knew would happen. He waited for the pain… and waited… he opened his eyes in confusion, which grew wider when he realized what had happened. "Re-Relena…" he gaped wonderingly. A fist was in front of his face, and as he watched, it opened to let the bullet clatter to the floor of the tunnel. Relena had caught the bullet in her bare hand by barely moving. He looked at Relena's set face and saw her focused look at Bryan. "Don't you even *think* of killing him." she said quietly. Bryan had a look of surprise and a little fear on his face now. "Nice trick Relena… but I wonder how long you'll keep this up, you'll push your limit sooner or later…"   
Relena realized he was right, she could already see the blackness lapping at the sides of her vision but she stubbornly ignored it. "I'll keep it up until I'm rid of you." She grabbed Heero's gun from his side in a flash and fired a shot that was entirely unpredicted, even by Bryan. The bullet went right through his throat and he fell to his knees clutching his neck, which was dying his hands red with blood. He glared at Relena. "I loved you Relena… I've watched you all your life. I won't let this end now! If I die, then you're sure as hell coming with me!" he fired one more shot… one more shot straight at Relena… one that she couldn't dodge. She turned to minimize the damage that it would make and with her enhanced agility, the bullet penetrated her shoulder. She cried out in pain before shooting the gun at Bryan once more to finish him. She fell to the ground, now fully exhausted and fainted dead away. Heero stared in awe at Relena who had managed to defeat Bryan, one that was evenly matched with him. He looked over Relena's shoulder, and saw the bullet had only grazed her shoulder… a miracle in itself. He grabbed the scarf that she had worn on her neck and tied it around the wound as a makeshift bandage. He turned around to look at Bryan's dead body… but somehow there was a fast-flowing water (uh… thing?) outlet and it had washed the body away into the outlet including all evidence that it had once been there at all.   
Heero carefully brought Relena back to her room where Catherine was on guard. "Heero! Is Relena alright?" she cried as soon as she spotted them. Heero called over. "Bryan's dead. Relena killed him." Catherine caught Relena as she came down from the air vent. "What do you mean? Was he already dead when you found them?"   
"No. She shot him. There was something really strange too, her strength seemed to enhance greatly in a moment. She caught a bullet in her bare hand and she was able to wrench him off me when he was pinning me to the wall." Catherine's eyes widened. "He was your equal? And Relena was able to kill him?" she looked down at the sleeping girl. "I wonder how she could do such a thing…" Heero nodded. "So would I… we can ask her when she wakes up. But for now, let her sleep." Catherine nodded. "You stay here, Heero… and watch over her. I'll go tell the others." She left the room, closing the door quietly.  
Heero sat down on the bed next to the sleeping Relena. She was lying there, a look of complete exhaustion on her face. "Oh Relena… you're more of a mystery than I first thought you were…" looking down at her, it suddenly felt good to be able to say out loud the thoughts that he had kept to himself. "When I first saw you… I thought you were just another rich, show-off of a girl, I'd never thought you'd be this strong. But you proved to me time after time again, I was just too dense to recognize it… I thought you were nothing but an obstacle in the way, something to be rid of to clear my path… I thought you would make me weak in battle, like I thought emotions always do… but I was wrong, I fought better knowing I was fighting for you…" He stopped as he could see Relena's fluttering eyes open. "Relena?" he breathed softly and she focused on him. "Heero? What happened? I can't remember anything since I blacked out…" Heero smiled down at her, a genuine caring smile, one that had never been shown on his face for anyone. "You're safe. You're back in your own room and Bryan is dead." Relena nodded and sat up so that she was leaning against the headboard. "I killed him… I killed Bryan…" she looked a little shocked.   
Heero pulled her into a hug, "It's all right Relena. You're here. You're safe. You're with me… Everything's alright now…" Relena smiled happily and hugging him back. "Heero… I'm so glad… I was so afraid that you would leave me… I would never survive without you… the strength I possess at odd times is strange that I myself don't even know much about it. But I could control it more tonight… something I almost never used to do… it was something to do with you Heero. And it lasted longer than it's ever had before in my life…" she trailed off. Heero smiled and looked into her eyes. "I'll never leave you Relena… Trowa was right. You *are* the one who uncovered those buried emotions that I've had inside me all these years… Relena…" He leaned down and kissed her, forgetting about Bryan, forgetting about everything, even forgot his own name, he could think of nothing else other than the pure happiness of having Relena back safe.   
Relena was shocked when he had kissed her and had tensed slightly before hesitantly kissing him back. She clasped her hands around his neck and his around her waist. The kiss went on and on… closing their eyes, both could only think of one word. *Heaven* Total blissful heaven.  
The door opened to reveal the entire group of people. They were all smiling in satisfaction at the unnoticing couple. Hilde felt an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head up slightly to face Duo smiling down at her. "You know? Playing matchmaker *is* fun!" Hilde smiled and hugged him. Catherine leaned contentedly on Trowa's chest, his arms wrapped around her watching the two. "They were truly meant to be. A real soul bond." Dorothy watched the two and smiled. Quatre, who was right beside her slipped his hand in her own and squeezed slightly. She looked over into Quatre's beautiful puppy-dog eyes and hugged him tight. Even Wufei and Sally were smiling at the sight, and (*gasp*) holding hands. "I guess Heero won't be considered a weakling for falling for Relena. This is different than what I used to think a while back. If he goes to such lengths to get her back, then she must be worth it." Sally smiled over at him. "Maybe there's hope for you yet."   
Catherine smiled again and gently closed the door on the oblivious couple. "There's one chapter of their story finished, another is just starting. And I think this time it'll be for the better. Heero can finally experience life that was meant for him, a life he deserves." The others smiled and walked away from the door that just closed another chapter of Heero and Relena's interaction. And another door opened in the hallway… another door to an open book, ready to be filled with the words of the future of the two, the Perfect Soldier and the Princess of the Sank Kingdom. Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
The End  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? Did you like it? Oh yeah… did I say I didn't get *most* of the characters' character? Did I lose you? Well, I think they were *way* different from the ones you watch on TV but wouldn't it be sweet if this story actually happened? Wouldn't all the guys look good *smiling* especially Trowa and Heero? Oh well… anyway, tell me what you think. You know my email. Or if you don't or forgot, it's oceangirl168@hotmail.com so please email me! My inbox is getting very lonely. 


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

****

Breaking Through (revised)

BY: stefani teee a.k.a. Koneko ^Å^

Koneko-chan says! 

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I'm sorry, I know it's been a long time, and it will still be a long time before the sequel comes out, but there will be a sequel. After all, I agree with you people, it was a _little_ too open-ended for my tastes too after I read it over. But at the time, I was busy (hell I still am) and I was in a hurry. There will be a sequel. Eventually. Love you all to bits, those that reviewed me! 


End file.
